Question: What is the degree measure of an interior angle of a regular pentagon?
Explanation: Any convex pentagon may be subdivided into three triangles, each with a total angle sum of 180 degrees. Thus, the sum of the interior angles of any convex pentagon is $3 \times 180 = 540$ degrees. If the pentagon is regular, then each of its five angles will have the same measure of $540 \div 5 = \boxed{108\text{ degrees}}$.